I think it's great
by Cabitha
Summary: Jerome is an abuse victim and mara wants to help him, and love him. Mick is a jerk in this story R&R now a multi-chap
1. I think it's great that you told them

Jerome was sitting alone in the common room, well, the common room was full but Jerome was alone on the couch. Everyone else was having fun in the dining room/kitchen; the Sibuna's sat together whispering, Trudy and Victor were trying to clean the oven, and Mick and Mara were acting mushy. Jerome pulled out his phone and stared at a new text, then he threw his phone at the wall, it shattered. Everyone stopped and stared at him, he stared back as if to say: _What are you looking at? _

The next time Mick and Mara started acting sappy, Jerome cracked,

"God, could you shut up! No one cares how much you love each other and no one else ever asked how many stupid names you can come up with!" he yelled. Mick retaliated

" Please Mara, you're always telling me this guy has 'a sensitive side' and that I shouldn't judge him, but don't you see how cold he is, he doesn't have feelings! He calls me a meathead but he's a jerk and a con! You say he's put up walls but to hide WHAT! A shriveled, shrunken, sorry excuse of a soul!" Mick screamed, and Jerome stopped in his tracks. Mick had expected a snappy comment, a sarcastic comeback, a quick retort, but his silence was deafening. And his "come-back" when it finally came, was quiet and cutting, lacking in sarcasm.

"Mick, you do not know one thing about my shriveled soul." But Mick wasn't done,

"So tell us Jerome? What about that text made you so mad huh? Are you secretly a deep, caring person?" Mick let out a derisive laugh. Jerome took a step back, and looked around, everyone was watching, including Trudy and Victor. He and Alfie locked eyes, Alfie gave a small nod.

"My Dad left when I was five, my sister and I live with our mum. She decided that she could only take care of one kid, so to boarding school I went, she didn't visit. I go home for summer break, but I rarely see her. When I was seven she married Arthur Baur, a hopeless drunk and child abuser. When I was home I would try to protect Poppy, but I can only do so much." Quickly, he took of his shirt, revealing white scars running up and down his chest and back. Nina and Amber gasped "My mum still doesn't believe us. I stopped trusting after the first boarding school, started scamming at the second, I found my Dad here, thanks to Mara." He finished with a smile to Mara. Mara ran up and hugged him (remember Jerome is still shirtless) Jerome gently pushed her away,

"I don't want your pity, any of you." Mick wasn't about to give it to him either,

" And the text?"

"Arthur isn't going to let Poppy come to school next year."

Mara looked at Mick with contempt, " You can't say he doesn't have feelings now, Mick. He is a living, feeling person!"

"Whatever." Mara gestured Mick to her room. The rest of the house could hear their argument down in the common room, but SIBUNA all left the room in the end, off to solve the great mystery. Hours later, Jerome was in the same position in the common room (though he had put his shirt back on) Mara came down the stairs her mascara had run all over and by the looks of it she couldn't care less. She looked up at him and smiled cautiously,

"I think it was great you know, that you finally told them all." She said

"I think it's great you know," he mocked her earnest tone "That you finally broke up with meathead."


	2. Mick was not acting so great

"I _think it's great, you know, that you broke up with meathead"_

I had laughed when he said it, but it wasn't so funny anymore, because we hadn't really broken up, we had just argued, we had never come up with a solution. Right now we just avoid each other. Jerome finds it kind of hilarious. But it's a bit scary for me; I don't know if I want to end our relationship, but ever since Jerome admitted what he had, I had this feeling around him, it was indescribable. When he touched me I felt so overwhelmed by it. I don't think that he even knew what he was doing to me. Mick brushed up against me once (after we broke up) and I felt nothing, nothing is not good for a boyfriend. I talked to Patricia who said that if I felt nothing with Mick I should forget about him, she fully supports my dating Jerome. But I talked to Amber as well and she said that Jerome was evil and mean and that I shouldn't even consider it. But she might be a bit biased because he had just dumped honey on her hair.

Jerome and I have been closer after he had talked in what we all now referred to as "the living room incident" we walked to class together and talked about our respective families, friends, and enemies. We had chess games and jellybean wars, and ping-pong games. Suddenly we were the best of friends and Jerome held nothing back, he also didn't scam anymore, he still pulled pranks with Alfie but nice pranks, no one got hurt. I laughed at them more now. They were always funny, I just never realized.

Next week was the official Anubis house retreat, it wasn't much of a retreat, we all went to a community swimming pool and hung out. Sometimes parents came, sometimes they didn't. We always tried to tease Victor into getting into the water, but it never really worked. It was interesting, when we went we all assumed that Jerome wouldn't wear a rash guard now that we had all seen his scars. But he wore the same long-sleeved shirt he always wore. Maybe he was still embarrassed about the scars, it was a shame though, I kind of wanted to see his abs again. We were all swimming when some girl about fourteen years old ran up to the pool and called out,

"Gerbil, Gerbil hurry up, you have to help!" we all looked around like; is this girl insane? Except Jerome, he hopped out of the pool as quick as you please and put his hands on her shoulders,

"Poppy, what is it, what do you need?" We all looked around, this was Poppy? She looked as if she was about to faint,

"Arthur." She whispered, Jerome blanched,

"Go into the girls changing room, I'll go into the boys room," he turned to the rest of us, "If anyone asks, I got sick and Poppy brought me back to school, alright?" we all nodded except for Mick, I noticed.

A few minutes later a very handsome but scary man walked up on the arm of a woman in a starched, official looking business suit. He asked where Jerome was; I was about to tell him that he had gone back to school, when Mick spoke up,

"He told us to tell you he went home, but he's hiding in the locker room." Arthur looked at Mick in approval, then nodded curtly to the rest of us as he walked into the locker room, we heard a scream, Poppy came rushing out of the girls room and ran into the boys' we heard another scream and then,

"You lay one hand on her and I'll rip your throat out!" We all looked at the woman and we were shocked to see that she was listening to her iPod, we all looked at Mick, then we swam towards him, I got there first,

"You arse!" I punched him in the face. Then we were all punching him, he looked at me pleadingly, I turned away. Some time later Arthur came out looking satisfied, he took the woman, who I assume was Jerome's mother by the arm and lead her away, we all rushed to the boys' room (except for Mick who was still nursing his wounds) Jerome was lying motionless and bruised on the floor, Poppy standing over him crying,

"Someone call the hospital!"


	3. The frickin' electrocution is great

"_Someone call the hospital!"_

It was Poppy who said it, but let's be honest, we were all thinking it. Thank god they let Poppy and I ride in the ambulance, we each held one of his hands. But when we finally got to the hospital he was snatched away from us, we both looked at each other and then our hands, which we both agreed felt empty without his hands there. The doctors said it wasn't anything they couldn't fix, but they were confused as to who might have been responsible for all the other scars. Poppy didn't want to tell them, but I said that Jerome would tell if he wanted too when he got better. They said he would probably sleep for the next few days, and then he would have to remain in the hospital for a few weeks.

The next few days were torture, Poppy and I visited the hospital everyday but they would always send us away, on the fifth day of this torture, Jerome's dad came. Jerome was awake, and the entire house had come with Poppy and I. Jerome was propped up on pillows sitting up, his face covered in bruises and a long gash from his eyebrow to his top lip. His eyes landed on Poppy,

"Oh, thank god! Poppy you're alright." Poppy looked bemused, but hugged him anyway, he nestled his face in her hair, and I couldn't help feeling jealous. He looked up,

"Dad, can we live with you?" his lip quivered, "please?" His father looked shocked but nodded, his face alight with joy, Jerome looked angry though,

"When Arthur finds out, there'll be hell to pay. Mum won't believe it."

"We'll figure it out." I was shocked to hear myself say. Jerome looked at me like it was the first time he had ever seen me, his piercing blue eyes sent shivers up my spine. Patricia, ever tactful, forced everyone out of the room. I ran up to Jerome's bed and held him so tightly that he gasped in pain. I let go. And with some trepidation, he put his arms around my neck. His eyes met mine,

"Do you even realize what you do to me?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Don't you feel it?" he put his hand on mine "The charge?" The electricity going through my body was unbelievable.

"Charge? It's frickin' electrocution!" He grinned and pulled me close to him,

"I think the frickin' electrocution is great, don't you?" his lips were so close to mine I could barely breath, he didn't notice though, but come to think of it I didn't feel any breath from him either. He pressed his lips against mine and neither of us could breathe. A doctor walked in, and said,

"Some visitors for you Mr. Clarke,"

A woman in a new pinstriped starched business suit rushed in, a handsome but scary man waited by the door, his eyes on Jerome's now fear-covered face.


	4. Mara thinks it will be great someday

Dear reviewers, I love you, especially I Will Not Follow, because s/he helped me think of what should happen, even though what they said has nothing to do with it. The story is gonna get kind of sad I think, but no worries, it will get better, I also don't think that I will tell from Jerome's POV because I think it would just mix everything up, sorry number 1 muse fan. Does anyone know Jerome's dad's name? I recommend listening to safe and sound by Taylor swift as you read it.

Disclaimer: If I owned HOA: Eugene and Tasie would be snogging right now. I don't, they aren't. Though they should be.

Jerome and Poppy blanched, but his mother didn't notice, she rushed to his bed and tried to console him, telling him it would be ok and that she loved him, and that she would find whoever did this. I could not believe her obliviousness, neither apparently, could Jerome.

"I cannot believe that someone as amazing as my dad got put in prison, yet that son of a- is free, and that you still don't realize who that monster is!"

"Which is why he'll be living with me." Jerome's dad had come in, along with the rest of the house (other than Mick) and they were staring at Jerome and I's clasped hands.

"You have no right!"

"Since when do you care, mum?" Jerome and Poppy chorused. Jerome's mum looked offended and gestured Arthur and Jerome's dad to another room. Jerome and Poppy looked at each other and sighed,

"Well there goes that chance." I looked at him in surprise, "She's a lawyer, she has custody, and she knows it."

"No more beatings Jerome, on either of us, please?" Jerome looked like he was about to cry,

"I don't know Poppy, I don't know." I saw the rest of the house look at each other; Jerome had become real to them, we would all help in any way that we could, but I didn't know if that would be enough. I looked at the door; I could see Jerome's dad and mum's silhouette's through the glass. I looked back at Jerome, his face impassive. Poppy and I locked eyes, and she shooed everyone out of the room. I walked up to Jerome and put my arms around his neck. Tears ran down his face in an endless waterfall. He put his arms around my middle and pulled me close, and we stayed this way, locked in this embrace. He shook as he looked at the door,

"Mara it feels as if everything is on fire." He cried. "I never wanted to bring you into this fight, I worked so hard to prevent exactly this!"

"Just close your eyes for a minute Jerome, none of this has happened. Don't look at that door sweetheart, just wait, everything will get better, I promise." My voice wavered at the beginning, but got stronger at the end.

"Only you would take on baggage like me, Mara. I love you for that." He pressed his forehead against mine. We smiled.


	5. Verbal abuse isn't so great

**Don't sound so surprised I Will Not Follow, I predict that throughout this fanfic, I will be thanking random people for inspiring me; it doesn't take much to inspire me. I agree,****ANimEisAweSOmE4400****,** **bring on the season three, Oh you need time to film. Lazy slackers, they should have been filming while season two played! JK guys love you!**

Jerome had been getting better, and we hadn't heard from his mum or dad about what was about to go down, so I took a day off from visiting Jerome. Or I tried to, I tried as hard as I could to stay away from that hospital, but I ended up there anyway, I was glad though, I missed him.

I was about to open the door when I heard voices inside, or rather one voice; Arthur's. I froze and leaned in,

"You're worthless, you think that the police are going to believe you! That Joan is going to believe you! You're nothing to her, or anyone else! You're little girlfriend couldn't care less about you; all those kids from your school don't care. You're not worth it! To anyone! I'll kill you once Joan wins this case, and then I'll get your little lady friend. You're a worthless piece of crap, and no one will ever disagree with me!" _Don't believe him Jerome! I love you! You are worth it, God, Jerome don't believe him,_ but he was, as I peered through the diamond-patterned glass I could see him taking in every verbal blow, believing it to be true. His face looked so strained and old and weary, he had gone through so much for a sixteen year old. Arthur stormed out of the room and I heard a soft whispering,

"I may be worthless, but Poppy isn't, and neither is Mara." I rushed into the room,

"Don't you dare say you're worthless, Jerome Clarke. He's the one that's worthless, abusing an amazing person like you. God-damn-it, I care about you and so do Poppy, and Trudy, and Patricia, and Alfie! They care about you!" I was hugging him as tight as I could and breathing heavily, my heart racing and my voice rising in passion. "I love you, and there is nothing he can do about it!" I forced him to look at me, "I'm going to help you Jerome." Jerome's bright blue eyes searched the tears on my face,

"Don't ever leave me Mara, please. When all of this is over, please don't leave me." I looked him in the eyes,

"Never, but don't you ever believe that you're worthless, EVER again." he nodded and pressed his lips against mine, it was sweet and affectionate yet somehow it was still exciting. We would get through this, and we could actually go on a date instead of just snogging all the time.

AN after-word: you have no idea how much all the reviews and alerts made my day. I also wanted to say that I don't just write stories for HOA I also wrote a few for TP so if any of my readers are interested in those cough Angelina-house-of-unnatural-prep cough, check them out! You have no Idea what it's like for me to get feedback from people I don't know, and to have my "work" out there. It's kind of exhilarating in it's own way so keep those reviews coming!


	6. Secret notes are great

Hey guys, so I realize that what was supposed to be sad turned into sappy, oh well, good things happen in this chappie. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: If I owned HOA all my friends would have stolen it by now. So maybe it's better that I don't.**

Arthur hadn't shown his face again, neither had Mick or Joan, probably because I would smash their faces in. But Jerome had told me that his mum was working on her case against John, and that his dad better get a really good lawyer. Jerome had been getting better, turns out Arthur had given Jerome a concussion but other than that he hadn't done too much damage, the doctors had figured out that I would be the one making Jerome follow their instructions so they told me what to do. He was going to have to use crutches for a while but other than that all he had to do was take some medicine.

I visited him nearly everyday, but he had told me that he felt like he was taking up all of my time, so I stopped for a few days. I stayed in my room I guess Jerome could figure that much out from what he knew of me. On Thursday I was doing my homework in my room, I also was trying to summarize my notes so that Jerome wouldn't be to far behind. My bedroom door creaked open, and suddenly a dirty-blonde be-crutched figure stood in front of me. I dropped my pen and rushed to him; showering his face in kisses, I put my hands on either side of his face. Looking at his eyes in pure bliss. I pulled him onto my bed (don't get any ideas, they're to innocent) we sat on the bed with his arm draped around my shoulders notes and homework forgotten talking about anything and everything.

"Mara you know what I realized in the hospital? We haven't gone on an actual date yet! You want to go out to lunch tomorrow?" It was abrupt, but I understood. I agreed and we parted ways. He went to go say hi to the rest of the housemates. After that I'm pretty sure he took off his jacket and emptied his pockets, then I think he found an unfamiliar folded piece of paper, then I think he opened it and smiled as he read the words I wrote,

"I 3 U, you're not worthless to me, and don't you forget it!"

**AN: next chapter will be less sappy, more courtroom action, and more family-oriented. Might be a little late so I wanted to give you a filler chapter I know it's short but I like it so really, who gives a damn? 3 u all. Review!**


	7. The trial's not so great

It's been "announced", we all knew it would happen, but it's official now, Joan is trying for custody of Jerome and Poppy. John is going to fight against it with the argument that Arthur is abusive, and an alcoholic. Jerome, though hopeless at first, is now fighting tooth and nail. Not that he's allowed to talk to either of them now. I know that his parents are preparing for battle. Jerome, Poppy and I have been asked to be witnesses, along with Alfie and Mick. Everyone except Mick would try as hard as they could to help John Clarke, and to get Arthur arrested.

It was the night before the trial. None of us knew what to expect tomorrow, we didn't really understand law. I tried to act like I did, but it's so confusing and I don't know what it's like with custody battles. Jerome and I sought comfort in each other, we sat in his room alone, his arm around my shoulders, my head nestled in his chest.

"Are you nervous?" I questioned

"Try terrified, but not for me."

"Oh?"

"If Arthur isn't arrested, he'll come after Poppy, and…" He trailed off

"And?" I prompted

"And you, Mara he'll hurt you to punish me!" Jerome held me tightly, and kissed my hair.

"Jerome, I think we have to believe that our court system is good enough to know that Arthur is evil and that you want to live with your dad."

"I know, thank god I have you Mara."

"You should, I'm amazing. And maybe after that we can go on an actual date!" He smiled "That would be nice."

The Trial:

Joan is her own lawyer, and John has a lawyer named Mr. Johnson, (ironic right?) the trial started out slow, the lawyers giving their ideas about what happens in Jerome's life, as if they knew. But anyway, Joan said that he was a chronic liar, that their family was close-knit and caring, that they had family dinners and game nights, and all that crap. Mr. Johnson was more honest. He said that Jerome had tried to protect his family as best as he knew how, and that Poppy was victim as well, and now that John was free, he was completely capable of raising Poppy and Jerome.

Next came the "evidence presentation" each side got to present their evidence and views on it, this was the part that Jerome was most nervous about. Mr. Johnson began,

"These are some pictures of Jerome's chest and back," He pointed to a particular scar, "this is the oldest, from about ten years ago, the same time Arthur came into Jerome's life. Also, Arthur's previous DUI record shows that he cannot handle alcohol. Yet you do not trust my word, why not hear from Jerome himself?" Jerome took a deep breath and walked slowly up to the stand. He was sworn in and sat down. He waited. Mr. Johnson looked at him kindly and began questioning,

"When did you first meet Arthur?"

"When I was five, Mum first brought him home."

"And how long do you say Arthur had been hitting you and Poppy?"

"I was six. Poppy was three."

"And what sort of abuse did Arthur inflict?"

"Am I allowed to ask a clarifying question?" The lawyer nodded, "When Mum was there or when she was gone?" Jerome looked completely innocent when asking the question, like he was totally unaware of what he had just said.

"Are you saying that your mother was aware of this?" Jerome shook his head vehemently

"No. I mean that if mum was at home, Arthur would still 'abuse' us, just in a way that was quieter."

"Such as?"

"When mum was there he would put fire ants in our bed, or put an entire bottle of hot sauce in our food an drinks. Step on our toes, stuff like that. If Mum was gone it was more direct. Belt, hits, verbal, kicking, the like…"

"Do you think that living with your father—an ex-con— would be safer than living with your mother and Arthur?"

"Yes, I just met him a few months ago, but I know that he cares more about Poppy and I than my mother."

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, I give you the best evidence in this case: a man who knows where he will be safe, and where he wants to be in his life."

Joan stood up and looked straight at me, a look that said: I will win. She walked purposefully around the room,

"I have heard your testimony son, and I would like to say that I was completely unaware of this. I would like to ask if you would like to stay with me if Arthur did not exist, because that is what this case is about people! Whether or not I am worthy of caring for my children! So Jerome?" Jerome looked pained; he took a breath and whispered,

"You didn't want to believe me, I told you, I asked you to take Poppy away, and you didn't listen. You should have known. That's your job." Jerome's mum looked shell-shocked. She recovered quickly.

I would like to call Mara Jaffrey to the stand…


	8. I 3 Jerome because he's great

**Hey it's me, I'm sorry it took so long, but this was kind of hard to write and I've been kind of busy lately. So here you go, special thanks to **** sorry, I kind of sped it up, but I have some plans for this fic and I kind of want to wrap it up quickly. Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: so I have a couple of friends, let's call them: The Goat, and Happiness, if they got hold of this show, Peddie would always be kissing, and so would JARA. So maybe it's a go—wait, that would be perfect! To bad they don't own it. On that note, neither do I, so don't sue me!**

_Mara walked slowly up to the stand. _

I was nervous, I am pretty sure that Alfie was supposed to go before me, WHY AM I GOING FIRST? Alfie and I were sure that I would be last, so why am I first? Gah, wait, the mother is speaking,

"What is your connection with my son?" Ms. Clarke said haughtily.

"Jerome is my boyfriend, and umm possibly my best friend." I caught Jerome's eye and he smiled waveringly, but his eyes said; tread carefully.

"I see, and how long have you known him?" Her eyes searched mine.

"Since I was twelve, but we never really talked until last year."

"And when did you first learn of the… abuse, shall we say?"

"He never talked about it, he never really talked about family until a couple of months ago, then it all sort of spilled out."

"Can you describe the incident?"

"Umm yeah, Jerome was sitting alone in the common room, well, the common room was full but Jerome was alone on the couch. Jerome pulled out his phone and stared at a new text, then he threw his phone at the wall, it shattered. Everyone stopped and stared at him, he stared back as if to say: _What are you looking at? _

He yelled at Mick, my ex-boyfriend, but boyfriend at the time, I can't remember what he said but Mick just exploded, he said,

" Please Mara, you're always telling me this guy has 'a sensitive side' and that I shouldn't judge him, but don't you see how cold he is, he doesn't have feelings! He calls me a meathead but he's a jerk and a con! You say he's put up walls but to hide WHAT! A shriveled, shrunken, sorry excuse of a soul!" Mick screamed, and Jerome stopped in his tracks. I remember this part very clearly, he said,

"Mick, you do not know one thing about my shriveled soul." But Mick wasn't done,

"So tell us Jerome? What about that text made you so mad huh? Are you secretly a deep, caring person?" Mick laughed. Jerome took a step back, and looked around, everyone was watching, including Trudy and Victor. He and Alfie locked eyes, Alfie gave a small nod.

"My Dad left when I was five, my sister and I live with our mum. She decided that she could only take care of one kid, so to boarding school I went, she didn't visit. I go home for summer break, but I rarely see her. When I was seven she married Arthur Baur, a hopeless drunk and child abuser. When I was home I would try to protect Poppy, but I can only do so much." Quickly, he took of his shirt, revealing white scars running up and down his chest and back. Nina and Amber—My housemates-gasped "My mum still doesn't believe us. I stopped trusting after the first boarding school, started scamming at the second, I found my Dad here, thanks to Mara." He finished with a smile to me, I ran up and hugged him, Jerome gently pushed me away,

"I don't want your pity, any of you." Mick was NOT pitying him,

" And the text?"

"Arthur isn't going to let Poppy come to school next year."

I started shouting at him, " You can't say he doesn't have feelings now, Mick. He is a living, feeling person!"

"Whatever." Mick and I went to his room, there was a lot of shouting, it was pretty much our worst fight, I basically broke up with him I don't want to go very in depth about it, and it's not important anyway. Anyway, hours later, Jerome was in the same position in the common room I came down the stairs and I'm pretty sure mascara had run all over but I really couldn't care less. I looked up at him and said,

"I think it was great you know, that you finally told them all."

"I think it's great you know," he mocked me "That you finally broke up with meathead."

I'm pretty sure I had the jury completely on my side, I am a very good story-teller.

"And you believe him? Everything he said? You never questioned his motives? Perhaps to earn sympathy? It never seemed like he had many friends?"

I looked at her in disbelief, how could she say such things about her wonderful son? Call him a liar in front of the entire courtroom! I went off on her,

"How dare you say such a thing about the wonderful man that is your son? It amazes me that you wish to keep custody of him, yet you call him a compulsive liar! He is an amazing person and your 'Boyfriend' has aged him beyond his years! His dad loves him! Poppy loves him! I love him! You? Don't kid yourself." I stopped myself, breathing heavily. Then I realized what I had just admitted. I had just told the entire courtroom that I loved Jerome, not that it wasn't true but it was very unexpected, then again, was it? I had known Jerome forever and had dated him for a while now… not important anyway,

"No more questions." Jerome's mother looked shell-shocked, absolutely and completely shocked that someone could truly love her son. Unbelievable. Mr. Johnson had few questions for me. Just the general stuff, I guess he thought I had admitted enough with Joan. Surprisingly, she had no more evidence, she had no more arguments, no more fight. She stopped trying to win. The jury was out, and we all waited, and waited. Jerome sat with me on one side of the aisle, Alfie and Mick sat one chair apart, not speaking, but looking confused and unappreciated, a few rows below us, everyone else was on the other side of the aisle. Yelling and arguing.

Jerome sat with his arm around my waist, my head in the crook of his neck. We didn't speak, we didn't move. Until Jerome shifted, taking his head away from mine and making me look at him,

"You love me?" His eyes sparkled with merriment, "Sweet little Mara likes bad-ass Jerome?" I giggled

"Don't flatter yourself, your not that bad."

"So you really love me? You didn't deny it!" I looked at him in wonder,

"Did you expect me too?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." A look of amazement passed over his face,

"I am so lucky. So lucky. God, Mara I lo-" The Jury had returned. I shushed him, anxious for the answer.

"We wish to give full custody of Jerome and Poppy to John Clarke," said a bossy-looking man with red hair, "But we choose not to follow any charge against Mr. Arthur Baur." Jerome and I froze in fear.


	9. Kidnapping is not at all great

Hey it's me! Happy Leif Ericson day! New chapter up, and I think that this story will only have a few more chapters before it's finished, it just kind of hit me today that people are actually reading this, people with actual lives and friends are reading this. I mean think about it, my readers could be from Canada for all I know, and they are spending their time reading a story that I wrote. It's unbelievable. And I feel like we're so connected by a TV SHOW, I mean how unreal is that? Anyway, keep reading, keep reviewing.

Disclaimer: My friend Happiness contacted me today ad told me that she was unhappy with my past disclaimer, she said that I forgot to mention that Fabina would be kissing, and that Mick and Joy would get together, move to Australia, and die in a hole. Studio 100, I think that you should employ her. But anyway, she doesn't own it and neither do I.

Jerome and I walked home, hand in hand but in silence. We were happy and angry, and confused, so damn confused! How could they let that monster run free! How could they! How could they! I broke down crying, just chanting over and over; "How could they." Jerome pulled me into is arms right there on the sidewalk. We cried together, finding strength in each other. He kissed me, my hair, my cheek, and my lips. Then he began to speak,

"Listen to me Mara, it's gonna be alright. Mars, just stay near people, don't go anywhere alone. If you see him, call me or Patricia, or Eddie. You'll be safer with someone else. He'll probably hesitate to try anything. Please stay safe, for me. I couldn't live without you now." I snuggled into his chest,

"I'll try." I looked at his eyes, he meant it when he said that he couldn't live without me, but I wondered how far he would go.

It seemed like everyone was watching me. They found excuses to walk with me to class, Jerome always seemed to be where I was, maybe it was coincidence sometimes but the fact that he was always "scouting" for a prank on the AP class when I was there, but never seemed to pull the prank was pretty suspicious. I appreciated that he was trying not to be "clingy" and let me live my life like normal, but it couldn't stop me from feeling like I was on death row.

I went to Jerome's room a lot now. Just to be there, he never minded, in fact it was like he looked forward to my visits. He never talked about Arthur when I came to his room; it was a sanctuary, a place for us to be cheerful and happy. Talk like we used to. We still kissed and had jellybean wars; it was like Arthur never existed. But once I left that room at ten sharp. I was out again, nighttime was the worst, and I was alone with my nightmares. Thankfully I never screamed loud enough to wake my other housemates, or so I thought. Everyone in the house was trained to be a heavy sleeper as at least one person in each room snored. Except one person, one person never learned to be a deep sleeper, because Alfie Lewis never snored. So when I screamed one night, and no one else heard me, my boyfriend did. He came rushing into my room full speed. I cowered under my sheets, fully expecting to be hit. But Jerome wrapped is arm around my waist and held me close. He left later on; Victor would give us detention if he found out that a boy was in my room for four hours. So from five AM to six AM I was alone. It still amazes me that I didn't hear the door open, and then a hand covered my mouth. I looked at the blonde holding me, and I realized how stupid I was to only be scared of Arthur, when Arthur had an inside man. I kept looking out for and trying to avoid Arthur, when I was totally vulnerable to someone else the entire time.

Mick.


	10. Violence is not good or great

Thirty-five reviews, is it really so hard to do? Just saying, any one of you silent readers could review. I have anonymous reviewing allowed. Please review, I beg of you.

Disclaimer: If I owned House of Anubis, Nathalia Ramos would be staying on the show, and not going to college until 2014.

Mick

He never liked Jerome and I together, he never got properly dumped. He told Arthur where Jerome was at the pool. He would have testified for Arthur. He may not have been completely evil, but that's only because he doesn't have the stomach.

He carried me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, running as fast as he could from the house. I should not have ever trained him. He carried me to a warehouse a little ways off the main road in the woods. Upon entering he dumped my exhausted self on the floor. My head cracked against the cement, I was dizzy but not concussed. Then he looked at me disgustedly,

"You went with that sissy, when you could have had me! I don't understand you Mara." I glared up at him. He had just kidnapped me and he was confused as to why I didn't want to date him? The idiot. Mick kicked at me weakly, then walked out the door. I heard the latch click.

It was time to wait. I lay my head on the floor and thought. I thought hard about my choices in the last few months. I could have avoided this whole situation, had I not helped Jerome find his father, I could have not become so close to him after his confession. I could've not called Mick the things I did. I could have avoided so much pain. But if I had, I would have been with Mick, I would have continued to date that repulsive creature. I wouldn't have become friends with Poppy, and both Jerome and Poppy would still be being abused by Arthur. And I would never know how amazing it felt when Jerome and I kissed. I recalled that memory now, the softness of his lips, our breathing (or lack thereof), how I was so glad that I hadn't put on lip-gloss. I smiled, forgetting the pain that I knew Arthur would inflict on his arrival, not realizing how angry he would be if he thought that I was enjoying myself.

I remembered quickly.

Perhaps I need to become more observant, this was the second time I had failed to notice an evil person coming to hurt me this night. He had slipped in during my reminiscing session. He had watched me laugh in his presence. He was angry. And I was terrified. I don't care what you say, I had every right to cower in fear.

He came at me swinging. A wild punch to the cheek, a kick in my stomach. He twist my arm so that I would turn and lay on my stomach. I could see his crème de la crème weapon. His belt. HE WAS GOING TO WHIP ME?" A wild thought came into my head. Stupidly, I acted on it. I reached around and grabbed the knees of his jeans and yanked them down. He was standing over me in whale-patterned boxers holding his pelt in his hand. It was almost comical. Almost. He grabbed the waistband of his tattered jeans and hoisted them up. He put the belt around his waist, deciding better of himself. He pulled me up by my collar and shoved me roughly against the wall, scraping my back against the stone wall. Warmth seeped down my back. He shook me and my head cracked against the wall. Tears smarted in my eyes

"You could have avoided this pretty baby, Jerome wasn't worth this."

"He was to me." I growled. He punched me in the face, or well, He tried but,

Yeah, I ended it there, just to torture you. I'm actually kind of disappointed in you guys. You have yet to guess where Arthur Baur comes from, and no one's reviewed in forever. I'm very sad.

You can make me happier though, REVIEW.

P.S. then again maybe that won't help cuz I am kind of a downer by nature. Whatcha think?


	11. You and I love eachother and it's great

Hi, IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! And, I got thirty-seven reviews. I am so happy I could die! I also wanted to address a few things and people:

Jaraloverr: I am sorry for you UK people, I don't know why they like to torture you, but I am sorry.

Iluvhoa123: totally agree

SkittyMeow: I love it when Mick is a jerk in stories to! I think it's because we like to have a romance enemy and a real enemy and Mick is very easy to turn into the enemy of your fave pairing. I know that the summary is sloppy but I just didn't want to be one of those people who say: I stink at summaries. Because I always yell at my friends for wallowing in a pit of self-loathing.

Moose199: I am sorry if Mick and Arthur confuse you, but no they are not related just have a common goal; hurt Jerome, and I knew I had silent readers, that's why I made such a big deal about the fact that anyone could review.

Stuckbeingrachel: I know it was mean but I had a bad day and I was taking out my anger on you, I apologize.

I also tried to edit my last chapter to say this in my authors note, but it wouldn't let me. I sounded kind of rhymes with witchy in my last AN and I apologize, I meant it jokingly and I didn't realize the way it came off.

Ok that's it except for my last disclaimer: I love HOA and that's why I write Fanfiction, but I don't own this show. I would love too though, I have about five dollars, if you're interested in selling, Studio 100, pm me!

I was pushed up against the wall, Arthur tried to punch me but, Mick came up behind him and got him in a headlock, he screamed,

"You said you weren't going to kill her! You said you were just gonna bruise her up a little when Jerome came!" Arthur didn't reply immediately, he stepped on Mick's foot and twisted around, literally sweeping him off his feet and throwing him to the floor.

"You are a gutless fool of a boy. Almost as gutless as Jerome!"

"Gutless, Jerome? He has ten times the spine that you have, and a hundred times the style!" He looked almost amused at my accusations. But perhaps that's natural, because he still had me pinned against the wall, blood seeping through my shirt.

"She's right you know, but it's not that hard to have more style than you." Arthur spun around, releasing me to face the dirty blonde teenager behind him.

"I was wondering when you would show up, you worthless piece of shit." Jerome smirked,

"Like I give a damn what you think anymore." The fight began here, Jerome punching and kicking with great precision: he would allow Arthur a wild swing, then Jerome would zoom in with a swift punch or kick, then zoom away. It was a good tactic, eventually Arthur would tire. But it wasn't quick enough, I could feel the blood oozing down my back and let's face it, I was so sick of being Bella Swan. I got up and jumped on Arthur's back; wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, effectively choking him, Jerome made use of the distraction and picked up a rock, he paused and then banged it on the top of his head. Jerome caught me as Arthur collapsed,

"Trust me, he's not dead, but I don't think he'll remember his own name when he wakes up." I nodded, Jerome pulled out a cell phone; he called the police, then scooped me up and carried me "bridal" style and ran to the house. I confess I fell asleep on the way, when I woke up I was lying in my bed on my stomach, the back of my shirt pulled up, Jerome washing my wounds with wet bandages. He smiled sweetly down at me.

"What you did was really brave Mara." He continued cleaning.

"I was just so sick of being Lois Lane, or worse, Bella Swan, I wanted to help, there wasn't any bravery involved." I croaked, apparently I had lost my voice too.

"I don't think that's true, but either way you are definitely not Lois Lane, you saved your own life, maybe you're Scarlett O'Hara." He smiled slyly.

" I would be offended, but really I'm just surprised that you know who that is-ouch! That hurt!"'

"It's good for you, so frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." I glowered at him, he kissed my cheek and I was slightly mollified.

"Alright, think you can turn and sit up? I need to bandage this." I did as I was told, though slowly. He took out a long bandage and rapped it around my stomach. Every time his fingers brushed my stomach shivers racked my body. He was done soon enough.

"Did you mean it? I was worth it?" His blue eyes pierced my brown ones. I rolled my eyes in disbelief. "Well duh!"

He grabbed my face roughly and pulled it so close to his that I think his eyelashes touched my cheek,

"I love you." He whispered huskily, and then he kissed me passionately. I was in heaven, he loved me, HE LOVED ME! Is this what he felt when I told him I loved him? No wonder he couldn't pay attention to the trial! When we broke apart I asked,

"What about Arthur?" He looked at me.

"We'll figure it out, after all," His voice became more dramatic and high pitched "tomorrow, is another day!" I glowered at him, "shut up." I growled and pulled him close again.

OMG it's the end, what am I going to do now? Oi. I suppose I will have to start a new one. This is weird, this was my first multi-chap and now it's over. I suppose I have to tell you guys where Arthur Baur is from, it's a book called Tangerine that is amazing and you should all read it! Because it is amazing.

Ok, also I would like to clarify something, I have a few things against twilight but I don't hate it, and I don't hate people who read it either, but I just needed an insipid character to compare Mara too and even you twihards have to admit, Bella doesn't do much.

Another thing, I talk about Gone With The Wind a lot in this chapter, I am aware it's a pretty American movie (and book), but I think it's famous enough that people in England will have at least heard of it and the ending.


End file.
